


Sketches and Sylvans

by JiMing_DL



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, minor angst?, uplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiMing_DL/pseuds/JiMing_DL
Summary: Fleur gives Cleo an art lesson on a peaceful day at the Halidom. Old pains are remembered and new convictions are formed.





	Sketches and Sylvans

**Author's Note:**

> References to the events of Dragalia Life #96 are made sporadically, so you may want to read that first before the fic!

It was early afternoon at the Mistholt, and the sun shone brightly outside as the winds gently rolled around the peaceful castle. Cleo, the sylvan attendant and caretaker of the castle, sat down on her bed and sighed. “That takes care of the halls and everyone’s rooms. When Luca and Elisanne return from grocery shopping, I’ll start preparing dinner.” she muttered, tapping one foot against the frame of her bed rhythmically. “But what to do in the meantime…” 

At that moment, three enthusiastic knocks at her door caught Cleo’s attention. “Is this Cleo’s room? It’s me, Fleur!” a voice called out energetically. “Can I come in? I wanna talk to you about something!” 

“Ah, I certainly wasn’t expecting a visit from you at this time. Come right on in, the door’s unlocked.” said Cleo. She blinked a few times, not sure what the girl had in mind. 

The door swung open in one sweeping motion, startling Cleo. Fleur took the opportunity to dash excitedly over to her fellow sylvan, her eyes sparkling with wonder. “Cleo, how come you never told me you painted??! There’s been a fellow artist under my nose this whole time!!” she said with a wide smile on her face. “You just HAVE to let me collaborate with you! I’ve been waiting for an opportunity like this since I got to the castle! Please?”

“Ah.” Cleo responded flatly, the color quickly draining from her face. “Well, um, I-I’m not quite sure that’d uh, be a good…” 

Fleur’s expression shifted into a frown. “Wha? Cat got your tongue there? What’s the matter?” she asked. “Do you not want to collaborate with me?”

“It’s not _quite_ like that, but…” Cleo sighed. “Fleur, you are a lovely artist. Your paintings are vibrant, beautifully composed, and full of life. Whereas mine are… Amateur, at best, let’s say.” she muttered, twiddling her fingers as she clasped her hands together. “Why not ask Louise? She’s a talented artist and would be more worth your time..” 

“Oh, so _that’s_ what this is about? Cleo, you silly goose!” the artist exclaimed. “Do you think I started out painting like a total pro? Of course not! It’s a skill that has to be honed over time. And hey, I’ve been collaborating with non-artists this entire time, so you’d already be a step up from them!” 

“I know that practice is supposed to make perfect, but I’ve been trying to paint for quite some time now. Progress has been… Minimal.” Cleo sighed. “I’m hopeless.” 

“Aw chuckleberries! No one’s ever hopeless!” insisted Fleur. “Besides, how long have ya been trying anyways?”

“Over 300 years.”

“Oh!” There was a pause. “Oh…” 

“This is exactly what I mean.” muttered Cleo. She closed her eyes and sighed. “I should get back to my chores, anyways. It’s better for you to not spare any of your time for me.” 

“Well…What if all you need is a new approach to learning? It’s not like you’ve had a mentor to guide you through the art process, have you?” asked Fleur. “C’mon! At least let me try to help!” 

Cleo paused for a moment before nodding her head. “It’s true that I’ve been, ah, self-taught, for most of my attempts at painting. Celliera attempted to help but ultimately decided I was a lost cause.”

“Well duh! She’s good at training people to hulk out and be all beefy and muscular, not at awakening their artistic potential!” Fleur gripped her paintbrush and smiled expectantly at Cleo. “So what are we waiting for?? Meet me at the courtyard in 15?”

“...Very well. I suppose I can go along until Luca and Elisanne return from grocery shopping.” 

“Yay! Oh boy, I’ve never had to TEACH someone before! This is suuuuch an exciting opportunity!” with this, Fleur skipped out of the room, humming to herself, leaving the attendant alone in her room again. 

“...I hope I do not spoil her afternoon.” Cleo sighed. “But she certainly wants to help quite a lot… I may as well go along with it for now.” 

Almost exactly 15 minutes later, Cleo entered the courtyard and scanned the area for any sign of Fleur. She spotted her fellow sylvan sitting at a table waving at her enthusiastically. 

“Cleo!! You’re JUST on time!” called out Fleur as Cleo walked over. “Thanks for not keeping me waiting!” 

“Being punctual is merely one of my responsibilities as the castle’s attendant.” Cleo replied humbly. On the table was a bowl of fruit, several pieces of paper, and pencils. “Oh? Were we not here to address my painting?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at the scene.

“Yeah, about that, I was thinking that it might be nice to start from the basics!” said Fleur. “If you’re struggling with painting, it might be nice to take a step back and go to the fundamentals of drawing, yaknow?” 

“I must admit, I have not thought of it like that. I hadn’t thought there was any connection between sketching and painting…” Cleo said curiously. “In that case, I’ll do what I can.” 

“That’s the spirit!!” exclaimed Fleur. “I figured we could start with a simple still life. I’ll be right here to guide you along the process if you need but, but I just KNOW you’ll do great!”

Cleo nodded at her impromptu art mentor and took a pencil and paper. The sylvan attendant started intently at the bowl of fruit in front of her. She took her pencil and slowly traced the outline of the bowl in one long motion, pressing the graphite hard against the paper.

“Few things there.” Fleur interjected, her tone even and focused. “You don’t have to draw the entire outline of the bowl in one motion. Try and make several smaller lines and connect them, like this.” she said, grabbing her own pencil and piece of paper and demonstrating the technique. “See? That way you don’t have to press down on the paper as hard and you get a more precise outline.” 

Cleo nodded, noticing the subtle shift in demeanor that Fleur displayed. “I see. I’ll try that.” The sylvan mimicked Fleur’s pencil strokes, but frowned as her lines turned out scratchier than the elegant curve that her senior in art displayed. “Hm. I understand what I’m supposed to do, but I’m afraid I'm not quite sure how to make it look as smooth as yours.” 

“Oh, that’s normal. People who are starting out tend to make shorter and more frequent lines when sketching due to a lack of familiarity and comfort.” reassured Fleur. “With more practice you'll learn how to smooth out your lines as you sketch, but for now let's just get the basic shapes looking right."

“I understand. Thank you, Fleur.” muttered Cleo, who returned to sketching out the outline of the bowl. “You must be very dedicated to your craft. I haven’t quite seen this side of you before today."

“Well yeah! I’ve dedicated my entire LIFE to art. I wasn't able to hone my abilities without a lot of discipline and focus." the sylvan artist replied. "Whether it's painting, sketching, sculpting, or anything inbetween, I want nothing more than to be the best I can possibly be at all of them so I can innovate and create something new, something SPECIAL.” declared Fleur, her eyes glimmering with drive and passion.

“I see. So it is your passion that drives you to reach the heights you do.” muttered Cleo as she continued to sketch out the outline of the fruit. 

“Oh no, don’t get me wrong. It’s not like you need to be like me in order to be a good artist.” Fleur interjected, twiddling a pencil between her fingers. “You don’t need to be driven like I am. There are definitely plenty of people who are better artists than I am who see it as nothing more than something to pass the time!” Fleur laughed, then rested her chin against her hand carrying the pencil thoughtfully. “Though I will say having a purpose for what I do DOES help with my motivation. What about you, Cleo? You got anything that makes you wanna pursue painting?” 

“A purpose for painting…” Cleo muttered thoughtfully. “Truth be told, I had thought it was merely a hobby that I enjoyed. Perhaps that’s how it started. But… Perhaps there is something more after all.” 

“Yeah?” said Fleur, grinning widely. “Do you mind sharing?”

“Not at all. As I’ve mentioned earlier, I’m rather long-lived, even by sylvan standards. But such longevity comes with a price.” the sylvan attendant said, closing her eyes as she spoke with a tinge of longing. “My memories have been lost to the fog of the ages. All I can remember are scattered fragments of my life from hundreds of years ago. So many people important to me are naught but a distant specter now… I’ve even forgotten the face of my former master who gave me a purpose and a reason for being all those years ago…” 

“Oh.” Fleur said, her shoulders sinking and ears drooping. “I-I’m so sorry, I… That’s just too sad…” 

“Indeed. In the past I had attempted to preserve my memories through painting, but my utter lack of artistic ability resulted in rather… Grotesque depictions of my loved ones, closer to fiend than family.” Cleo lamented, shaking her head. “My memories have become less hazy ever since the prince arrived and the Halidom grew more populated, but it would be a lie to say I do not fear them fading away once more.” 

“So paintings are a way for you to preserve the important moments and people in your life?” 

“Yes. At least, that’s what they’re supposed to be.” sighed Cleo. “It’s really quite laughable. If I were just a little more capable, this emptiness gnawing away at my heart would be nonexistent. Alas, for all that I’ve learned over my long life, I’m unable to fulfill this desire of mine.”

Fleur nodded her head thoughtfully. “So that’s what you value, huh? That’s what makes art important to you. That just makes me want to help you MORE.” the artist declared, standing up and placing her hands on the table while she looked at her the aspiring artist before her. “I’m not going to let you lose any happy memories ever again! I may not be the best art mentor out there, but after hearing how important this is to you, I’m going to do everything I can to draw out your inner artist and make your wish come true!” 

Cleo sat in a stunned silence, staring at Fleur. The artist smiled at her, and soon the attendant found herself returning the smile in kind. “...Thank you, Fleur. Your kindness is moving.” 

“Aw shucks, it’s nothing!" Fleur insisted. "Now then, lemme show you how to add shadows to your sketch…"

"Ah! That's right, the sketch. I very nearly forgot." Cleo exclaimed, picking up her pencil. "Right, let's get back to the task at hand."

The two sylvans worked for quite some time together, Fleur walking Cleo through every step of the process. At last, Cleo finished the still life sketch and sighed deeply. “That was much more taxing than I had anticipated.” she muttered.

“Let’s see the final product!” Fleur exclaimed, taking the sketch from Cleo’s side of the table. She scrutinized it silently from multiple angles, narrowing her eyes as she did so. Her fellow sylvan waited nervously for Fleur’s response. Just as she was about to interject, Fleur’s eyes lit up and she smiled widely. “For your first attempt at a still life sketch, this is totally _splendiferous!!_” she exclaimed, leaping to her feet as Cleo staggered backwards in surprise. “See? What did I tell you? No one’s ever hopeless!” 

“Really now…? I feared it was rather juvenile, all things considered.” the attendant said. She blinked in surprise while looking at her sketch. “Especially with the smudges on the rim of the bowl from where I accidentally dragged my hand across the paper…” 

“You're being a silly goose again, Cleo! These are kinda mistakes I made when I first started drawing! If you look past all that, you captured the scale and proportions of the bowl and the fruit really well!” the sylvan artist retorted. “See? You’re already improving!” 

Cleo chuckled softly. “You’re far too kind, Fleur. But thank you for helping me get this far, this is an experience I will _never_ forget.”

As the two sylvans basked in their victory, their ears perked at the sound of approaching footsteps from farther away in the courtyard. They turned their heads and saw Luca and Elisanne holding bags of produce and assorted foods in their arms. 

“Oh hey Cleo! And Fleur too, huh?” Luca called out enthusiastically. “Wasn't expecting to run into you two out here. Whatcha up to?"

"Luca!!! Elisanne!!! I was teaching Cleo how to sketch! And look, she's already picking up so quickly!!" Fleur exclaimed, picking up the sketch and holding it triumphantly in front of the pair. "Isn't she just the best??!"

Elisanne was the first to speak, smiling warmly. "It's a rather simple concept, but be it as it may, this was a fine attempt, Cleo. You've come a long way."

"Yeah, no kidding! I remember that painting you did of Celliera that looked like some kinda fiend. Compared to that, this is perfection!" Luca added, grinning widely. "You're really something else, aren't ya Fleur?"

"Actually, this was a learning experience for me too! I haven't really taught someone before like this. I did what I could to help but we wouldn't have gotten this far without Cleo's artistic abilities!" Fleur said, laughing giddily. 

Cleo looked down bashfully. "I still have a ways to go, of course… But thank you all. I had doubts about whether I was capable of completing the task before me, but thanks to Fleur's guidance I was able to-Hold on." the castle's attendant said, glaring at the bag overflowing with apples in Elisanne's arm. "Apples were not within our food budget. What is the meaning of this?"

Elisanne hung her head down and blushed in embarrassment. "A-ah, I, um… Please forgive me, I was weak in the face of those... Accursed ears..." she lamented, staring at Luca's rabbit ears.

"Aw c'mon, I was hungry and they were cheap!" Luca exclaimed defensively. "Can you just let it slide this time?!"

"I left a list of items to purchase with you two for a reason. No matter, what's done is done." Cleo sighed, shaking her head slowly. "We will simply go without apples next month."

"WHAT??!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" cried Luca. "Please, anything but that! Have mercy on me, Mom!"

"Now she's your mother as well??" Elisanne shouted incredulously. 

"My decision is final. Place the groceries in the kitchen so that I may prepare for tonight's dinner." Cleo said sternly, standing up and placing both hands on her hips as she did so.

"O-of course, Cleo… Come along now Luca. Our task is not yet complete."

Elisanne eventually convinced a despairing Luca to follow her and the two walked into the castle, out of sight. "You're a real fun buncha folks. I'm glad I came to the Halidom!" said Fleur, extending a hand to Cleo. "I'm up to make these art lessons a regular thing if you are!"

"My schedule is rather busy what with all of my responsibilities. However, I rather enjoyed our time together today. I'll find time for you whenever you want." Cleo replied warmly, accepting Fleur's handshake.

"Crackerjack! I'm SO excited! I'll catch you later for now, but let's keep growing together!" Fleur exclaimed.

Cleo watched the young sylvan artist skip back into the castle, and then looked down at her sketch. _"Though my past is lost, I know I will create many more happy memories in this castle with all of my friends. And this time, things will be different. No longer will I allow those important to me to grow distant. This time, I will preserve everything and everyone I treasure."_

With that conviction, Cleo stood up from the table and made her way through the courtyard back into the castle. Cleo smiled as her footsteps echoed in the hallways. 

_"Alberius… My master. Long has it been since you passed. I ask of you, please watch over me and all of my friends. They are my purpose."_ she thought.

A gentle breeze outside rustled the leaves of the trees, a wind that comforted those who felt it roll by. Perhaps Alberius had heard her plea and his answer was found in the winds. Life in the Halidom continued on as usual, with plenty more laughs, scoldings, and the occasional explosions, but today, Cleo confronted them with her heart just a little lighter than usual.


End file.
